Children often utilize a variety of items in order to ensure their comfort and to keep them entertained and amused. Many adults who have travelled with children understand how difficult it may be to travel with such creature comforts. For example, children often require blankets, towels, clothes or bedding to ensure their safety and comfort and also benefit from toys, such as stuffed animals, which entertain the children and keep them amused.
Some of these items function both to amuse children and to provide a more utilitarian function, such as acting as a blanket for the child.
Such items tend to function poorly for at least one of their intended purposes. For example, blankets which convert to a toy often function poorly as a blanket or poorly as a toy.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.